leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zilla4444/Less Randomness: Critchance/Critdamage; Wriggles;...Remake
=Less Randomness: Critchance/Critdamage= (the real suggestion starts at Suggestion, plz skip this if u dont like long introductions) At the moment we have some mechanics in the League, which depend on non-skill factors (technical: Lag; personal: Luck), these factors influence the outcome of a battle in many times and cause a lot of frustration and are mainly antifun (for the ones, who suffer from injustice), while Riot works on the technical problem to improve the game experience, the second, personal factor (Luck) leads in some extreme cases, but also in many small cases to not deserved results (either good ones, or bad ones). Crit Chance and Crit Damage How does the Critical Strike Mechanic work? The Attacking unit (champion or jungle monster) criticaly strikes an enemy unit for: 100% of base attack damage + 100% from standard crit bonusdamage + bonus crit damage from infinity edge (50%, if u have it; 0% if u dont have it) + bonus crit damage from runes (from 0% till 45.51%) + bonus crit damage from masteries (10%, if u have put points in lethality) = from standard crit attack (200%) till max crit attack (305.51%) with the chance of 0%-100%. While this mechanic might sound balanced, due to the modifiers it actually applies only in long stretched fights, where u are able to attack often. But a usual fight/gank/teamfight in the current meta lasts only several seconds, hence u (or ur carry) are not able to attack often, and will either crit more and deal more damage then u actually should, or u will crit less and deal less damage. In high elo games and competetive play it is from utter importance to calculate ur chances to win, as properly as possible, with the current randomness it is fairly difficult to make a proper calculation, hence 1-2 lucky crits or 1-2 missing crits can change the outcome of the battle by far. Why did Riot implent such a antifun mechanic? LoL is based on DotA, while DotA by itself is base on WC3. In WC3, which is a strategic game, the units have quite much health and the battles are stretched out for very long, so units with critchance will apply crits equivalent to their critchance. The crit mechanic was implented in DotA, so that DPS-heros would have a strong lategame for exchange of a weak early game, without critchance this would have been very difficult to achive, on the other hand this mechanic was not perfect for DotA, cause in DotA (equivalent to LoL) the heros and units had much less health and the fights were much much shorter (in comprihanson to WC3). LoL copied this mechanic from Dota and copied by this the problem, too (before the fusion with RiotGames). While LoL leaving other mechanics, like the chance-based stun upon autoattack, behind. Riot removed during the past years many antifun mechanics (e.g.: manaburn), while leaving the crit-mechanic the way it is. Why has Riot not changed the Mechanic yet? They haven't found another mechanic (maybe they haven't searched), which could replace the current one. Suggestion Introduction The DPS-increase by crit is calculated: 'AttackDamage' * 'AttackTimes' * 'CritChance' * 'CritDamage' = 'BonusDamageFromCrits' 'AttackDamage' * 'AttackTimes' + 'BonusDamageFromCrits' = 'TotalDamage' e.g.: champion with 100 ad attacks 10 times with a critchance of 10% (=0.1) and bonuscritdamage of 10% (210% crits, or 110% bonus damage per crit, or a factor of 1.1) 100*10*0.1*1.1 = 110 100*10+110 = 1110 A champ with the same stats, but without the critchance would do only 1000 damage over 10 attacks, while the champ with 10% critchance would have 9 normal attacks and 1 critical strike. If the champ with the 10% critchance is lucky he may even critical strike even 2 times, and deal much more damage then his 10% actually allow, while if he is unlucky he may even not criticaly strike at all and would have wasted his gold/runes/masteries on critical strike chance. Possible Solution My suggestion would be to average the values: Instead of criticaly strike in the original meaning, all ur attacks gain increased damage, based on ur critical chance and ur critical damage. The critical bonus damage is 100% (by default)+ critical bonus damage from runes/masteries/items 'CritChance' * 'CriticalBonusDamage' = 'BonusDamageOn EachAttack' e.g.: 10% crit chance and 20% crit damage 0.1*1.2 = 0.12 = 12% increased autoattack damage a champ with 100 ad and 10% crit chance and 20% crit damage attacks for 10 times 112 (=100+100*0.12) * 10 = 1120 now the same with the old mechanic: 9 * 100 + 1 * 220 = 1120 but if the player is lucky and crits 2 times instead of 1: 8 * 100 + 2 * 220 = 1240 or if he is unlucky and doesn't crit at all: 10 * 100 = 1000 an other case would be if u have 10% critchance but attack only 5 times, where it is unpredictable whether u crit, or not: a champ with 100 ad and 10% crit chance and 20% crit damage attacks for 5 times new mechanic: 112 * 5 = 560 old mechanic (lucky): 4 * 100 + 1 * 220 = 620 old mechanic (unlucky): 5 * 100 = 500 What advantage has this mechanic over the old mechanic? #Due to the luck-independence of this mechanic it will be possible to make proper predictions in regard of the outcome of a battle. #Unlucky players will now be able to play carries and champions, who required till now a good amount of luck to be viable ( Gankplank, Tryndamere, ...), efficient. #Champions like Tryndamere, or Gankplank won't be utter garbage in the eyes of the community, due to either being useless ( if they don't crit), or considered as overpowered, if they crit to often. #Gives autoattck-based champs a linear scaling, not a random scaling. Overall: Makes the game overall less frustrating. =Less Randomness: Wriggle's Latern= The passive of Wriggle's Latern gives the bearer aa 20% chance to deal 425 magicdamage to minions and monsters onhit. On average the champion will deal 0.2 * 425 = 89 magical bonus damage per hit (to minions/monsters). While the random bonus damage helps to get buffs/dragon/baron, it can screw up farming for laning champions (any AD champ, who needs the stats provvided, or even more important the ward active), on the other hand just giving the bearer the ability to deal 89 bonus damage on hit will make farming very easy, therefore the damage against minions will only be 50% (45) (maybe reducing the damage even further is necessary). Passive Remake Suggestion Passive Unique: On hit, 20% chance for target junglemonster to suffer 425 magic damage. Passive Unique: On hit, minions suffer 45 magic damage from your attacks. Polls Would you appreciate a Rework of the Critical Strike Mechanic? Yes No Would you appreciate this Rework of the Critical Strike Mechanic? Yes No Would you appreciate the Rework of the Wriggle's Latern passive? Yes No Please make a comment, in which u explain the reasoning for ur voting, thank u. Category:Blog posts